


Everybody Likes to Suck Cock

by pyrosgf



Category: Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Cassidy’s ustream after show last night. He proceeded to explain that everybody likes to suck cock. Well I’m not sure about everyone, but my twisted mind went to Brad. So here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Likes to Suck Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

I can’t decide what I miss the most when he isn’t around his sweet smile, his lips on my skin, or his flavor on my tongue. It’s only been a few hours since he was in my arms, but it feels like an eternity possibly more when he slinks down beside me. His breath is hot in my ear and he licks a line along the shell of my ear. I shiver as his cool breath replaces his tongue. 

“Cass,” he purrs. “Everybody likes to suck cock huh? Looks like your fans want a taste of your anaconda.”

“Brad, honey were you stalking my ustream again?”

“Baby it isn’t stalking because you’re my boyfriend. Now if we weren’t already fucking, I might call it stalking, but no honey I’m just appreciating how fine you are. Is that a crime?”

“Not in this state.”

“Huh?” He perks his eyebrow at me.

“You know, the state of being nude. I can overlook your stalking as long as you prove to me that I was right. Everybody loves to suck cock, including you, and it looks like something has popped up that requires your immediate attention,” I whisper into his ear grinding my hardening length into his hip.

“Mmm that looks like quite the something now doesn’t it? Let’s see if I can help you with that.” Brad gives the most angelic grins when there’s a sin on his mind.

I watch in awe as he slithers, he fucking slithers like a snake down my body, until his head is level with my hips. Without a word, he watches while my dick twitches under his intense gaze, and slowly moves in like a lion after its prey. My breath hitches in my chest as his tongue grazes over the very tip of my cock. The air rushes from my lungs in a whine, and Brad’s beautiful soft lips wrap obscenely around the head. The warm inviting heat causes a shiver to crawl up my spine and he doesn’t move to take any more of my cock into his mouth. It’s all I can do to keep my hips jerking up in search of more of that warm wet heat. My patience is rewarded when his tongue glides over the head. It’s smooth and soft like silk when he twirls it around me like his favorite childhood treat. Finally, his lips slide down my shaft and for a moment all I can see is stars as his throat closes around me and he swallows hungrily. I’m not sure when my fingers tangled in his hair, but I feel the vibrations of his whimper around my length as I tug on it. I loosen my grip for an instant until he starts rolling my balls between his fingers his head bobbing on my dick; my fingers tighten as I pull him down until his nose is nestled against my pubic hair. The moans that follow are foreign to my ears for a moment until I realize they’re coming from somewhere deep inside me when my cock spills down his throat. It takes a moment to focus on Brad again, and when I do he’s lapping my cock clean of any remnants that he may have missed. I sigh and use the hold on his hair to pull him back up my body into my arms.

“Now it’s the birthday boy’s turn.”

“Haven’t you done enough for me already?” Brad’s eyes catch mine as his laughter fills the air. “You know I’m kidding. I will never turn down a blowjob.”

I brush my lips against his. In moments our tongues are colliding in a passionate dance as my hands slide over his lithe form. For such a tiny little guy, he’s fiery and his growl as he nips at my bottom lip reminds me once again of what an animal he can be. He finally releases my lip and my tongue darts out to soothe the bite as I plant a trail of kisses from his lips to the hollow of his neck. I nuzzle my nose into his neck and breathe in his scent for a moment. Calm washes over me so I take the flesh there between my teeth and bite hard enough that the coppery taste of blood meets my tongue and mixes with the sweet flavor of Brad’s skin. Brad wails and squirms against me until I release the tender flesh and run my tongue over the area once more. Brad trembles beneath me as he strings words together into sentences that are nothing more than pleas. 

“Please…fuck…Cass…oh God…mmm…please… please just do it Cassidy… stop teasing me.” The whines and pleads continue as I lick and suck from his collarbone down to his nipple. 

I lick at it until it’s a hard peak and then I sink my teeth into it. He yelps and I laugh softly as I release his nipple and move on to its mate giving it the same torturing attention. When my tongue slides along the skin of his torso I feel his muscles tremble and soon my tongue is swirling inside of his navel as my eyes dart up to catch Brad’s. His eyes are hooded and his pupils are blown as he gazes at me. He’s beautiful when he’s like this. The flush of arousal that covers his body is almost an art form, and I never look away from him when I take the head of his cock into my mouth. I watch his lashes flutter and his mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ as a small moan escapes him. His eyes drift shut for an instant when my mouth slides down his length. When they open I notice his hands curling desperately into the sheets. Any other time his fingers would be in my hair. I glide slowly up and down his length as I lap at the underside of his cock. 

“Cassidy… please… need…” 

He doesn’t even bother trying to finish. I let his cock slide out of my mouth and reach over to the nightstand and fish out the lube and a condom. 

“Brad… is this what you want?” I ask as I run my hand over my erection. 

“Just…. just get inside of me and stop teasing. I’m the… birthday boy… remember?” His breathing is ragged as his hand sooths his cock.

“Oh I remember honey. You have yet to let me forget it.” I flip the cap open on the lube and pour it onto my fingers.

Brad opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it as two of my fingers press against his entrance. I find a moan escaping my lips as his body opens up around my fingers. I thrust my fingers into him, as I open his body for my cock, and I capture his mouth with mine as his moans fill my mouth. I carefully work in a third as Brad gasps. Soon his lips are crushing mine with bruising kisses and he squirms down to meet my fingers. His body is pliant under my fingers and I quickly remove them and somehow manage to open the condom and roll it down my dick. My whole body is trembling with the desire to be enveloped in his warmth. I use my already slick fingers to coat my dick and soon I’m pushing into heaven. Brad’s legs wrap around my waist as he pulls me deeper inside of him and as soon as my cock is fully enveloped Brad is grabbing my arms and pulling up. I wrap my arms around his body as I begin to thrust into him. His moans and sighs are hot in my ear as I finally hit his spot. 

“Cassidy fuck… yes… baby deeper… oh yes… like that.” His commands drive my body as my hips snap up to meet Brad’s body.

I love when he rides me like this, our bodies pressing together while I hold him in place. His legs are no longer around my waist. He braces them on the bed for leverage as he bounces down eagerly to meet each thrust. Our bodies are slick with sweat and I can feel his neglected cock between us, hot and hard as it twitches. 

“Cassidy… just a little bit more… please.”

He wraps his arms around my neck to keep his balance as my hands move to his hips. I grasp them and ram into him as if this might be the last time that I ever get to fuck him like this, and soon I’m rewarded with a keening wail as his body begins to tremble. With just the friction of our bodies touching his cock Brad rides out his orgasm, his moans filling the air. I lay him back onto the bed and thrust into his still clenching passage, and with one final thrust I collapse onto Brad as my cock erupts for a second time tonight. My body is boneless for several moments as my full weight rests on Brad. 

“Baby, I love you, but I can’t breathe,” he groans.

As my bones finally become solid, I pull out and roll to the side. Without thought I roll off the condom, knot it, and toss it into the wastebasket across the room.

“Happy birthday my cheeky one. I hope it was a good one. Sleep well.” I laugh as I watch his eyes drift closed. 

“Mmph, goodnight.” Brad snuggles against my body as his breathing slows into that of a deep sleep. 

Looks like my theory was right. Everybody likes to suck cock.  
mes are used without permission.


End file.
